The Reality Check
by blitzbabe101
Summary: Tanya and Edward have a reality check about Bella. No Tanya/Edward or Edward/Bella.


"You don't love her, you know." I said matter-of-factly.

Edward pursed his lips and glared at me. My sister's and I had been down for a week, visiting our 'extended family'. We'd came down to Forks, Washington from Alaska. They had been thrilled to see us; even Edward.

Rosalie and I had talked cars; we'd worked on her BMW M3 Convertible. Alice had even let us make a few adjustments to her Porsche. Alice and I had went on a two-day shopping spree, going over four-thousand miles and spending over twenty-five thousand dollars, each. Emmett and I had played pranks on some of the girls at Forks High School; dying Lauren's hair green and switiching Jessica's mousse with cream. Jasper and I had went to Texas and spent a day or two on a ranch, owned by Peter and Charlotte.

None of them ever felt jealous; we were family and it was my way of bonding with them all.

Esme and I had cooked for hours on end and then donated it to the hungry. Carlisle and I had toured a few art museums, mainly those focusing on the time period from when he was human. Hell, I'd even taken Bella to LA Push and won Jacob over. Everyone was happy. Except Edward. I'd watched him closely and realised something.

"I _do_ love her, Tanya. It's true." He said, annoyed.

"Why?" I quipped "Why do you love her. Go on, explain."

He thought. "Her scent, her humanity, her beauty, her clumsiness, her immunity to my telepathy. Take your pick."

"So you only love her because she's pretty, smells good, is human and can think without you knowing? How romantic, Edward. You only love her because of her scent, otherwise you'd of ignored her as much as the next girl."

"Tanya, you know that's not true. There's more to Bella than meets the eye. She's so fragile, like a flower. She needs me. I take care of her. Her blood sings to me. She has the most beautiful heart shaped face. Face it, Tanya, you just don't understand love."

I gritted my teeth. "You're saying the same points. She's pretty. She's human and fragile making her controllable. Her scent attracts you. I _do_ understand love, Edward. I have been in love. Once. But it went badly, and I ended up screwing up."

"How so? Enlighten me?"

"We were young. He was handsome, I was beautiful. We would walk together, dance, everything. It was around the time you were brought into this life, actually. But, as you've probably guessed, he was human and I was not. His blood sang to me. I was frightened; I knew nothing of that ever occuring before, so I never told. In the end, he cut his finger and I lost it. I kept that a secret too."

"That will never happen with Bella and I," Edward interrupted "I can handle her blood now."

"How would you feel if you drained her dry?" I challenged "Think about it."

He paused. Then something in his eyes became brighter. "You're right. If I drained her, I wouldn't be that sad. I would miss the scent but not her personally. She's pretty, but their are so many prettier. I like to be able to control her, I like the power, but that's not reserved for her. All in all, the only thing that makes her different from every other girl in Forks is her mental barrier and her blood. If I drain her, everything is done. I can actually look for a _real_ true love." He eyed me suggestively. "What about it, Tan?"

I shook my head. "I don't think it'd work with us, Edward. Maybe in a century or two, adolescent. You're practically a kid! I'm no a paedophile, Edward, so stop trying to make me!" I laughed and he joined me.

"I think you're right. There's plenty more girls and I've got time." He winked. "But I need to see Jacob."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I may not love her, but I've grown to care for her. The least I can do is make sure she's safe. He'll make sure of that."

* * *

Later on, Edward returned.

"It's done." He said, addressing the whole family. They nodded, indifferent.

* * *

The next morning, I accompanied them to school. We were staying for a few months so I might as well have gone too.

In the girls' locker room, I had just gotten changed when she cornered me.

"Hi Bella." I smiled.

"Don't you 'hi Bella' me. I know what you did." She sneered.

"What do you mean?"

"You convinced him to break up with me. You wanted him for yourself."

"Bella, you don't know what he's really like. You think him this superhero when really he's not. And Bella, I don't want Edward that way. He offered, I declined. We are not a match, just as you are not a match." And with that, I went to my next class.

Bella never spoke to any of us again.

We left Forks' and I decided to stay with the Cullen family.

* * *

About eighty years later, we returned. Ironically, Bella had died a few weeks before and was being buried. We attended the funeral, as it was open to anyone. Her husband, Mike Newton, stared at us, realisation dawning as he recognized us all.

I smiled at him, bearing my teeth. He wouldn't ruin this. No one would.


End file.
